Bad Love Story (Full Version)
by eL Jung
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta antara dua anak manusia yang saling bermusuhan? Si Mesum Jung Yunho dan si Centil Kim Jaejoong. "DIAM KAU JUNG YUNHO! AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU AKU LAGI!" stuck di summary. a YunJae fic. yaoi BL BOY X BOY. Chaptered. OOC. TYPOS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Bad Love Story [Full Version]

Cast : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho, dan para pemeran pembantu lainnya

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, School Life

Warning : OOC, BL, feel ga dapet, update tergantung mood ngetik

happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kau beruang mesum! Menyingkirlah! Aku mau lewat!" eriak seorang namja kepada namja lain yang sedang berdiri didepan namja tersebut.

"kau! Lelaki jadi-jadian! Siapa kau berani meneriakiku huh? Ini buka jalan nenek moyangmu, jadi aku berhak berada disini kapanpun!"

"tapi aku harus lewat bodoh! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi!"

"apa perduliku? Suruh siapa kau datang setelah aku berdiri disini."

Kedua namja yang sedang meneriaki satu sama lain memang terihat sangat kontras. Yang satu bertipe 'uke idaman para seme' sedangkan satunya lagi 'seme incaran para uke dan yeoja'.

Jung Yunho – namja yang diteriaki oleh sang namja manis sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan menghalangi jalannya. Kalian pasti berpikir, apa salahnya berdiri didepan pintu jika pintu itu bisa dilewati 2 bahkan 3 orang sekaligus bukan? Tapi pikiran kalian akan langsung sirna setelah mengetahui bahwa posisi Yunho yang berdiri ditengah-tengah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah tidak membiarkan siapapun – sebenarnya hanya untuk Jaejoong – untuk lewat.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jaejoong masuk, dengan cara menundukkan badannya dan lewat melalui celah antara lantai sampai lengan Yunho – yang cukup besar – tapi bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika dia mau merendahkan dirinya didepan Yunho, bahkan dalam keadaaan segawat apapun. Bahkan jika seandainya kita mengandaikan Jaejoong sedang dalam situasi hidup dan mati, dan hanya Yunho yang dapat membantunya, Jaejoong tidak akan sudi meminta tolong padanya.

Dari tampilan fisik, keduanya terlihat serasi – sangat serasi – Jung Yunho, yang dianugerahi paras tampan, tinggi diatas rata-rata, bahunya yang bidang dan tegap, kulit yang kecoklatan, wajah kecilnya, mata musangnya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbenuk hati.

Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong, yang memiliki paras tampan sekaligus cantik – tapi lebih condong ke cantik – tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibalut oleh kulit putih seputih susu, mata doenya yang sangat menggemaskan, pinggang yang ramping, dan juga bibirnya yang kissable. Tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Jika di mitologi Yunani kuno ada dewi Amphrodite yang melambangkan kecantikan, sedangkan disekolah ini, Jaejoonglah orangnya. Membuat para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke sangat iri padanya.

Teman-teman mereka, yang melihat kejadian tadi, sama sekali tidak berusaha melerai mereka. Mungkin meeka sudah bosan dan lelah memisahkan mereka, lagipula kegiatan itu sudah seperti acara wajib utuk YunJae. Malah rasanya ada yang kurang jika merea tidak bertengkar.

"ehm…" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Jaejoong dan Yunhopun mengarahkan pandangan mereka kea rah sumber suara dengan takut-takut "n-ne saem…" ujar mereka kompak.

"kalian mau masuk atau kuhukum eoh?"

"m-masuk saem hehe…"

Merekapun langsung lari kocar-kacir menuju tempat duduk mereka. Ck'

Kalian ingin tau, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka sehingga mereka jadi seperti kucing dan anjing seperti ini?

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_._

_._

BUKKK..! sebuah bola dengan elitnya menimpuk sang namja manis yang tengah berjalan melewati lapangan basket dengan kerasnya.

"YAH~! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR INI HUH?" teriak namja manis itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Salah seorang dari mereka, kalian pasti bisa menebak kan siapa dia? Ya dia adalah Jung Yunho, menghampiri si namja manis dengan tampang coolnya dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya sedikipun.

"aku, kenapa memang?" jawab Yunho menantangi.

"Minta maaf!"

"tidak mau! Aku tidak salah apapun, kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"KAU MELEMPAR BOLA DAN MENGENAI KEPALAKU, ITU YANG KAU BILANG TIDAK SALAH HUH?"

"siapa suruh kau lewat ditempat yang dilalui oleh bolaku huh?"

"BODOH! CEPAT MINTA MAAF!"

"KUBILANG TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK MAU!"

.

_Beberapa puluh menit kemudian…_

_._

"terserahlah! Aku lelah berbicara dengan beruang tak berotak sepertimu!" ungkap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"kau kira aku suka mengobrol dengan lelaki jadi-jadian sepertimu?"

"YAH~!"

BUUUKKK!

Ya penonton sekalian… tendangan maut Kim Jaejoong dengan sukses mendarat tepat di 'masa depan' seorang Jung Yunho, dan…

"AWWWW…" teriakan Yunho membahana diseluruh lapangan

Dan, itulah cerita singkat mengapa seorang manusia tampan Jung Yunho dan manusia titisan malaikat, Kim Jaejoong menjadi musuh bebuyutan…

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Keep/delete?

berikan saya masukan juseyo


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Bad Love Story [Full Version]

Cast : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho, dan para pemeran pembantu lainnya

Lenght : Chaptered. 2 of ?

Genre : Romance, School Life

Warning : OOC, BL, feel ga dapet, update tergantung mood ngetik

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

**END OF PREVIOUS CHAP**

.

.

.

_"terserahlah! Aku lelah berbicara dengan beruang tak berotak sepertimu!" ungkap Jaejoong pada akhirnya._

_"kau kira aku suka mengobrol dengan lelaki jadi-jadian sepertimu?"_

_"YAH~!"_

_BUUUKKK!_

_Ya penonton sekalian… tendangan maut Kim Jaejoong dengan sukses mendarat tepat di 'masa depan' seorang Jung Yunho, dan…_

_"AWWWW…" teriakan Yunho membahana diseluruh lapangan_

_Dan, itulah cerita singkat mengapa seorang manusia tampan Jung Yunho dan manusia titisan malaikat, Kim Jaejoong menjadi musuh bebuyutan…_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

DongBang Senior High School

.

.

"YUNHO SIALAN! KUKUBUR KAU HIDUP-HIDUP!" teriakan Jaejoong dengan sukses menyapa para penghuni sekolah di pagi yang cerah ini.

Orang yang diteriaki pun langsung lari menghindari kejaran gajah yang sedang mengamuk. Mereka seperti sepasang anak TK yang sedang bermain kejar–kejaran. Tsk.. sungguh childish.

Si beruangpun akhirnya terlepas dari kejaran si gajah setelah dia dengan jeniusnya memilih untuk bersembunyi di sebuah ruang kosong yang memang jarang sekali digunakan.

"hosh.. hosh.. larinya cepat juga." Ujar Yunho entah pada siapa -_-

Setelah mengatur nafas dan sesekali mengintip ke luar, Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah tak mengejarnya lagi dan akhirnya diapun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"YO! Yunho!"

"hey yo! Yoochun~ah ada apa?"

Yoochun adalah salah satu teman dekat yunho. Pria yang berperawakan tidak lebih tinggi dari Yunho ini merupakan cassanova yang selalu diagung agungkan para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke. Bahkan mereka sudah mengetahui sifat "player" Yoochun tetap tidak jera dan menggilai namja cassanova ini. Tidak heran Yoochun selalu saja berganti-ganti pasangan, dan rekor terlamanya berpacaran dengan orang yang sama hanya 2 minggu. apakah itu suatu hal yang menakjubkan? kurasa tidak.

"ada berita bagus!" ucap Yoochun.

"berita bagus? Apa?"

"Ahra noona, dia baru saja putus dengan kekasih lamanya."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus menemuinya dan memintanya menjadi milikku."

"bodoh!" betak Yoochun sambil menggeplak kepala sahabatnya.

Ahra adalah salah satu sunbae mereka, sekarang dia duduk di kelas tiga. Sejak awal Yunho masuk sekolah, dia langsung menyukai Ahra. Mereka berdua memang dekat tetapi hanya sebatas teman. Lagipula Ahra saat itu masih berstatus sebagai milik orang lain. Sesuka apapun dia pada Ahra, tak mungkin Yunho merebut pacar orag lain.

"MWO?" teriak Yunho sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"ah sudahlah… aku lelah berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Yoochun sambil merangkul temannya itu dan menggiringnya ke kelas.

"ngomong ngomong sedang apa kau di tempat seperti itu? Bersembunyi dari kejaran si gajah eoh? Kalau dipikir-pikir kalian sangat searasi. Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?" lanjut Yoochun asal.

"tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun dia orang terakhir di muka bumi ini, aku tidak akan pernah mau memacarinya."

"yakin?" goda yoochun.

"yeah… kalau sampai hal itu terjadi aku akan mentlaktirmu makan dikantin selama 3 bulan penuh dan berlari 20 keliling lapangan dengan topless."

"kupegang janjimu Jung."

.

.

.

"Joongie… joongie… lihat itu Seunghyun hyung!" tunjuk Junsu kepada pria yang berdiri didekat gerbang sekolah mereka.

Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun atau mudahnya dipanggil TOP atau Tabi ini merupakan namja yang disukai oleh Jaejoong. Namja yang tingginya diatas rata-rata, berkulit kecoklatan, dan bertubuh atletis ini adalah salah satu senior Jaejoong disekolah. Pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Seunghyun adalah saat dia menjalani OSPEK, dimana Seunghyun adalah salah satu panitianya. Dia pernah menolong Jaejoong saat itu, dan pada saat itulah Jaejoong mulai menyukainya.

"aku akan menghampirinya, doakan aku Su~ie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"ne! hwaiting!"

Jaejoongpun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Seunghyun, tapi sebelum itu tak lupa dia membenarkan penampilannya menggunakan cermin Hello Kitty yang selalu tersimpan di kantong seragamnya. Tsk.

"Annyeong hyung." Sapa Jaejoong, basa basi.

"eoh… Joongie. Annyeong. Ada apa?"

"eung.. aku punya sesuatu untuk hyung."

Diapun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah bungkusan yang isinya hanya diketahui olehnya, junsu dan tuhan yang tau, lalu memberikannya kepada Seunghyun.

"apa ini?"

"kemarin aku dan Junsu pergi berbelanja, lalu kami melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba aku terpikir bahwa ini akan cook untuk hyung. Yasudah kubeli saja."

"oh.. oke gomawo Joongie. Eh… kau tidak pulang? Mau kuantar?"

"ng… ng… tidak usah hyung. Aku pulang dengan Junsu saja."

"gwenchana?"

"gwenchanayo."

"kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne? bye." Pamit Seunghyun. Tiba-tiba dia mengecup pipi Jaejoong lalu berlari begitu saja.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya… pipinya bersemu seperti kepiting rebus dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir cherrynya. Dia mengusap-usap tempet yang dikecup oleh namja tadi. Dan dia bersumpah tak akan membasuh wajahnya selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Jaejoong akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

"Yun… lihatlah… Joongiemu dicium oleh Seunghyun." Ucap Yoochun pada Yunho.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya terpaku menatap adegan Seunghyun-Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang kosong. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ada apa denganmu Jung?

Yunhopun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hei centil!"

Jaejoong yang sedang dalam kondisi mood yang sangat sangat sangat bagus pun hanya diam saja menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Dia terlalu malas untuk membalas ejekannya. 'lebih baik memikirkan Seunghyun hyung' ucap Jaejoog dalam hati.

Yunho yang merasa diacuhkan pun menjadi kesal sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia melihat benda yang menyembul dari kantong Jaejoong, dan mengambilnya begitu saja.

"YA! JUNG MESUM! KEMBALIKAN CERMINKU!"

"ambil saja kalau bisa."

Seperti biasa, akhirnya merekapun kejar-kejaran. Jaejoong yang berusaha mengejar Yunho meneriakinya agar mengembalikan cerim kesayangannya. Sedangkan yang diteraki bersorak gembira karena sekali lagi dia berhasil mengerjai musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Tapi saying sekali, sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Jung Yunho.

BRUKKK!

Entah ada angina pa, Yunho tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung berlari menyelamatkan cermin kesayangannya yang masih berda dalam genggaman Yunho.

"huks…" isak Jaejoong.

Eoh? Ada apa?

Ternyata oh ternyata… cermin itu terbentur bati yang keras sehingga cermin tersebut pecah… jung Yunho, mati kau.

"Jae…"

"…"

"Jae… mianhae…"

"…"

"Jae... jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"DIAM KAU JUNG YUNHO! AKU MEMBENCIMMU! JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU AKU LAGI!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun lari, masih dengan isakannya.

Yunho memang kerap kali menkahili Jaejoong… tapi tak pernah sampai membuat Jaejoong semarah ini atau sampai membuatnya menangis.

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa sesak… dadanya tiba-tiba sakit saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang diliputi rasa kebencian terhadapnya.

Jaejoong meninggalkannya dengan rasa sakit didadanya

Jaejoong meninggalkannya dengan rasa peuh kebencian terhadapnya

Dan Jung Yunho menyesal atas semua itu

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

how how?

entahlah... ide saya stuck sampai disini =_=

sebenarnya saya mau pakai Hyunjoong sebagai peran TOP... tapi saya tidak begitu tau tentang dia =_=

terimakasih unuk para reviews yang telah mendukung saya -bows- keep support of me, arraseo?

reviews sangat saya nantikan

Gomawo! see ya in the next chap


End file.
